König Genn Graumähne
Genn Graumähne, engl. Genn Greymane, ist der König von Gilneas. Da sich das Königreich durch den Bau des Graumähnenwalls vom übrigen Lordaeron abgeschottet hatte, war lange Zeit nichts über seinen Verbleib bekannt. Davor war er für seine rassistischen Ansichten und seine Isolationspolitik berühmt. Beschreibung Wie die meisten Gilneer ist auch Genn Graumähne mit dem Fluch der Worgen behaftet, der Menschen in reißende Bestien verwandelt. Genn fühlt sich zwar mitschuldig für das Schicksal seines Volkes, doch er hat die Bestie in sich akzeptiert, ohne sich von seiner wilden Seite zu sehr vereinnahmen zu lassen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld verlässt Graumähne sich auf seine Fähigkeiten als Jäger, um seine Beute aufzuspüren, und auf den Instinkt des Wolfes, um mit tödlicher Geschwindigkeit und Präzision zuzuschlagen. Nun führt er sein Rudel als Alphatier und als König an. Heroes of the Storm - Graumähne (Heldenseite) Hintergrund Während des Kriegs mit den Orcs schloss Genn Graumähne sich, unter einigem Widerwillen, der Allianz an. Da er seinen Truppen zutraute, auch ohne Unterstützung von außen mit den Orcs fertig zu werden, gab es nie aktive Hilfe von ihm für die anderen Allianznationen. Mit Ende des Zweiten Kriegs trat er jedoch wieder aus. Für die Entscheidung, die verbleibenden Orcs in Internierungslager zu verfrachten, statt sie für für ihre Taten hinzurichten, verachtet er die Allianz. Kurz nach seinem Austritt begann er mit der Errichtung des Graumarnwalls. Während der Alterac-Kriese mischte er sich in die Streitigkeiten um die Herrschaft über das besetzte Königreich ein. Er wollte einen Neffen Perenoldes als Herrscher einsetzen lassen. Entwicklung thumb|Graumähne im Kampf gegen die Worgen (von [[Glen Rane '10.)]] WoW: Cataclysm Das Volk der Allianz erinnert sich an den König von Gilneas als stolzen, entschlossenen, listigen und arroganten Mann. Er und seine Armee standen im zweiten Krieg der Allianz bei, doch im Anschluss daran stellte sich für Genn Graumähne bald heraus, dass die Allianz mehr von Gilneas profitierte als umgekehrt. Er ordnete an, dass der Graumähnenwall für alle Fremden geschlossen werden sollte, und riegelte so sein Reich von der Außenwelt und ihren Konflikten ab. Doch das Schicksal, so schien es, wollte dem König eine Lektion in Demut erteilen: der Wall erfüllte seine Aufgabe, das Volk von Gilneas vor Außenstehenden zu bewahren, doch er besiegelte gleichzeitig das Schicksal der Bewohner des Reiches. Als der Fluch der Worgen über das Land hereinbrach und die ersten zaghaften Versuche der Eindämmung fehlschlugen, fand Graumähne sich in einem erbitterten Kampf um die Menschlichkeit seines Volkes wieder. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Auswirkungen von Cataclysm Anführer der Worgen Wieder und wieder war König Genn Graumähne gezwungen, schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen, um die Unversehrtheit und Unabhängigkeit Gilneas’ zu wahren. Nach dem Zweiten Krieg befahl er den Bau des scheinbar unüberwindlichen Graumähnenwalls, der sein Volk vor Bedrohungen von außen schützen sollte, und schnitt so das Land von der Welt und ihren kindischen Konflikten ab. Mehrere Jahre erfüllte der Wall seinen Zweck, doch als der Fluch der Worgen bis nach Gilneas drang, schien die riesige Grenze mehr das Tor zu einem Gefängnis statt zu einer Zuflucht zu sein. Jetzt, da die Verlassenen aus dem nahe gelegenen Silberwald herandrängen und der Fluch der Worgen alles zu vernichten droht, wofür Genn und seine Ahnen so hart gearbeitet hatten, muss der stolze König von Gilneas alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um sein Königreich zu retten. Doch wegen seiner Wut über die scheinbar ausweglose Lage besteht Genns möglicherweise schwierigste Prüfung darin, seinen eigenen Zorn zu unterdrücken, bevor er ihn ganz verzehrt. Blizzard Entertainment: Völker in World of Warcraft - Worgen WoW: Legion In der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion ist Genn Graumähne einer der Haupt-NSCs. Die letzten Jahre haben dem kampfgestählten Herrscher von Gilneas viel abverlangt: Sein Sohn und sein Land sind der Bansheekönigin Sylvanas und ihren Verlassenen zum Opfer gefallen und beinahe verlor er seine Menschlichkeit an den Fluch der Worgen. Doch diese Tragödien haben Genn neue Kraft finden lassen. Er ist fest entschlossen, mit aller Macht gegen jeden Feind vorzugehen, der die Allianz bedroht. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) WoW Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Genn Graumähne einer der Hauptcharaktere. Der alte Wolf ist ein Relikt aus den vergangenen Kriegen, doch nun wittert er seine Chance, sich an der Dunklen Fürstin (die seinen Sohn mit einem giftigen Pfeil tötete) sowie ihren Untoten zu rächen und sein Königreich Gilneas zurückzuerobern. Ob Graumähne dieser Rachefeldzug und vielleicht sogar die Rückeroberung von ganz Lordaeron gelingt? Buffed: WoW: Battle for Azeroth: Alle Infos zur Story auf einen Blick - Das müsst ihr wissen! (07.11.2017) Galerie Genn Greymane by Glowei033c.jpg|Graumähne als Worgen (von Glowei '10) 1310845195_4e21e90b557a3.jpg|Genn Graumähne in WoW: Cataclysm Genn Graumähne BLZ 2015-08-07.jpg|Graumähne in WoW: Legion Genn Graumähne Battle for Azeroth Cinematic.jpg|Graumähne im Cinematic von WoW: Battle for Azeroth Links * Blizzard: Anführer der Horde und Allianz, Teil 2 – Genn Graumähne * Blizzard: Der Herr des Rudels * Buffed.de: Getrieben von Stärke und Stolz - Die Geschichte von Genn Graumähne Quellen Kategorie:Worgen NSC Kategorie:Gilneas NSC Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Verheerte Inseln NSC Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm